


A not so good Day

by Public_Ray



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brotherly Yukio, Gen, Hurt Rin, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Public_Ray/pseuds/Public_Ray
Summary: Saying he had a bad day was an understatement.He was having a horrible day. It went like this.He had woken up late (as usual) because Yukio refused to be the one to wake him up, saying something like ‘I’m not your personal alarm clock!’.Thanks a lot beloved brother.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	A not so good Day

Saying he had a bad day was an understatement.

He was having a horrible day. It went like this.

He had woken up late (as usual) because Yukio refused to be the one to wake him up, saying something like ‘I’m not your personal alarm clock!’.  
Thanks a lot, beloved brother.

So he had to leave without breakfast to get to class as quickly as possible. 

On his way there he ran into that one guy in his class that likes to tease him a lot.  
Like he literally ran into him so they both fell to the floor. The guy started screaming at him and Rin, of course, started to scream back at him. 

The guy had gotten up and glared at him. “whatever”. he said.  
“I’m not gonna stay here and argue with a weird freak like you”. he had said as he walked away to his group of friends.

That last comment of his stung a bit, but Rin brushed it off and got off the floor and started running to his class, this time watching where he was going. 

He was, unfortunately, 15 minutes late and therefore got detention. He sighed and pouted a bit. The class started giggling and laughing quietly in the background and Rin’s cheeks burned with shame as he bit the inside of his left cheek. 

The teacher scolded him a bit more and told him to sit down in his seat.

Rin sat down in his seat without a fuss.

He turned his head to the window and toned out whatever the teacher was saying, he put his hands on his lap and gripped the fabric of his pants tightly.

Not repeating his mistake, he made sure he was on time for cram school. 

So here he was, the second one in the classroom after the puppet guy, sitting quietly on his desk while reading a manga he brought. His arm was up supporting his head as he swung his legs back and forth lightly.

The door swung open and in walked polkabrows with her usual scowl on her face, though her scowl softened when she saw Rin. Even if she didn’t want to admit it, she considered him to be a very good friend, so every time she sees him she feels warm inside. 

“You’re here awfully early”. She said breaking the silence. and Rin hummed in return, not lifting his head up to look at her, he wasn’t feeling like speaking to anyone today.  
She quickly noticed his mood and frowned before she scowled again and went to her seat and sat down cross-legged on her seat

It was quiet for a few more minutes before the Kyoto trio arrived and went to their seats. Then, after them, came Shiemi, who sat down next to Rin with a little smile on her face.

She turned to him and greeted him.

Rin, not wanting to upset her, returned her greeting with a small smile of his own, and the continued reading his manga.

Yukio came in lastly, and Rin closed his manga and put it away.

“Alright everyone, I have your papers graded, I’m sorry it took this long to grade them.” Yukio pulled out a stack of papers from his suitcase and started returning them.

When Rin got his back he felt his heart drop. He had done badly again. He turned the paper so no one could see it and put it down on his side of the desk. Everyone else were quietly chatting and talking about how they did. Shiemi had done better than last time, kamiki had answered almost all the questions correct and so did Suguro, Shima didn’t do good but he didn’t do bad either and konekomaru’s was decent.

The half-demon laid his head on the desk and his tail, that was swishing in the air, flopped down and laid down limply by his legs. Shiemi and Kamiki sent his concerned looks.  
He shrugged them off.

That was how his day had been, just really bad.

Back at the dorms, he didn’t feel like doing anything, so he went straight up to his and Yukio’s room and changed out of his school clothes. Yukio was already there doing his homework like the four-eyed jerk he is.

Rin scoffed and laid on his bed and decided that he was going to take a long nap.

He closed his eyes and hid under his covers.

“Don’t you have any homework? I’m pretty sure you do”. Yukio said without looking away from his work.

Rin groaned.

“Yukio, just leave me alone, don’t talk to me, I’m not in the mood today. My day was bad, alright?”.  
Yukio finally looked away from his papers and looked towards his brother. He sighed and stood up to walk to his brother.

He sat on the bed and put a hand where he assumed Rin’s shoulder might be.

“Wanna talk about it?” he said gently, genuinely concerned for his brother.

Rin popped his head out of the blanket and looked at his brother with furrowed eyebrows.  
“Don’t you have more important things you need to do? “  
Yukio frowned and hugged him.  
“Rin, there is nothing more important to me than you. I am so sorry I made you feel that way.”Yukio said and then sighed.

Rin started to shake as he felt tears running down his cheeks.

He threw his arms Yukio and sobbed on his shoulder. Yukio hugged him even tighter and rubbed his back to comfort him.

After a few moments, the half-demon stopped his sobbing and pulled away from the hug. He rubbed his eyes and wiped away the remaining tears. Sniffing loudly, he smiled at Yukio.

“Thank you, Yukio.”

Luckily, his amazing brother had made sure to make the rest of the day a whole lot better.


End file.
